


in the library（PWP）（有能力）

by Carvid



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: EC, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 01:18:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10843506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carvid/pseuds/Carvid
Summary: how long did i love you 的番外。其实没什么联系，就是一个尝试，公共场合的make love.第一次写，有什么逻辑错误，科学错误，表达错误，各类错误，请大家帮忙指正，谢谢！Erik在图书馆碰到了Charles，他们想尝试一点以前没做过的。





	in the library（PWP）（有能力）

# In the Library

“你拿这么多书，看得完吗？”Charles走近这张不算大但也不小的书桌，看着桌上堆着的不下十本书问Erik。

Erik抬头看到从门口走近的Charles，“如果我告诉你这是我已经看完的书呢？”Erik的眼睛蓝蓝的，闪着光。

Charles挑了挑眉毛，看看坐在旁边的Scott。

Scott耸耸肩，“Hi，Charles。”这个少年老老实实地看着自己手里的这一本书。而他旁边只放了一本书。

Charles绕过桌子走到Erik旁边，“那么，我来检查一下你的阅读效果。”说着，拿起Erik手里的书，“《重返美丽新世界》，”拉开椅子坐下来，随便翻过几页书，然后又合上，“‘如果你与众不同，你就一定会孤独。’这句话是这本书里的吗？”

“我敢肯定，一定不是。”Erik觉得，这一定是套路，Charles虽然肯定看过书，而且这个调调像是赫胥黎的，但是，这个作者，不止这本书，“没猜错的话，是《美丽新世界》？”

“哦~不得不说，你猜的没错。可是，你这只是靠猜嘛，所以说，你看得，并不认真啊~”Charles朝他眨眨眼睛。

Erik撇撇嘴。

“不过我觉得他说的并不对。”

Erik歪歪脑袋看他。

“当有很多与众不同的人的时候，你就不会感到孤独。”

Erik把头摆正，“不对，当有很多与众不同的人时，不是不会孤独，而是会有很多孤独。”

Charles短暂惊讶了一下，眯眯眼睛，“那你可以问问大家，现在觉得孤独吗？”

“好的好的，Charles妈妈。”Erik叹了口气，抓起旁边的一本书，看着目录，又翻到前言。

Charles也并没有还给Erik这本书，他以前看过，但不得不说，Erik刚刚的想法，他没想过，所以说他决定再看一遍。

Erik趴到桌子上，把书盖在脸上，闭上了眼睛。

“喂，刚刚你的说法，有点道理。”

Erik听到这个声音，身子轻轻抽动了一下，又马上放松下来，笑了。

“那你干嘛不真正地说出来。”

“毕竟总的来说是错的，只是有一点正确的方向。”Charles仍然维持着看书的姿势。

“哦~你还是不愿意承认我是对的。”Erik的手点了点桌面。Scott并没有理他。

“不想在这个无意义的话题上争论下去。”

“那来玩点有意思的啊。反正最近都没有任务，我正好闲死了。”Erik拿起书，转过了头，看着Charles。

Charles挑一下眉，往后靠到椅背上，看着Erik的眼睛，笑得有点暧昧，“盖上你的书，继续睡觉。”

 

Erik坐起来，一只手臂撑着桌子，另一只手把椅子拉近Charles。可以看到Erik手臂上因为用力而鼓起的肌肉。

现在是夏天，而图书馆却不算太热，但Charles觉得身上灰色的T恤贴的有点紧。

“试过？”Charles把手里的书倒扣在桌上。

“我以前可没见过会心灵感应的家伙。”Erik一脸无辜，摊摊手，一副有什么事都与我无关的样子。

“那好吧，”Charles也干脆摆出无所谓的态度，“放松就好。”其实Charles心里也是有点忐忑的，心灵感应自己很熟悉，而这样用，自己不熟悉。

Erik拉着Charles的皮带扣，使他不得不站起身来，倒向自己。所以说，Charles就干脆坐在Erik的腿上，手搭上他的肩膀。

Erik已经搂着腿上人的腰，吻住了嘴唇。

Charles闭上眼睛，把手放在了Erik的脑后，舔过他的嘴唇。Erik含住这条不安分的舌头，让自己的舌头和他缠绕，跟着他来到对方的口腔，换一个场地纠缠。

Charles一只手抚上Erik的脖子，下颌硬朗的线条在手中不断划过。

已经不知道是谁的哼声，带着呼吸被阻碍的鼻音。

 

“hey，Scott，这一本，讲到了那个发动机。”Alex晃着手里的一本机械制造的书，翻开的那页画着发动机示意图。

“哦，Charles，你也来了。”Alex看到了趴在桌子上睡觉的Erik和旁边坐着看书的Charles。

 

两个人的动作猛的停止了，顾不上口水流到了谁的下巴上。

 

Charles抬头看着Alex，“哦，嗯，我刚来。”

Alex灿烂地笑了笑就走过去坐到Scott旁边，两人开始研究这本新书上的内容。

 

惊魂未定的Charles才意识到Erik在吻他的脖子，也可以说是轻轻地咬，手握着他的下巴，他下意识地轻轻缩一缩肩膀。Erik吻上脸颊，嘴角，Charles也闭上眼睛轻轻地吻他。

“你倒是什么都不用管啊。”Charles揉了揉手边Erik的头发。

“哎，我说了啊，明显是只有你才会心灵感应的嘛。”说完就去掀起Charles的T恤，Charles伸起胳膊，让Erik把衣服从上面拉下来。

Erik站起来，拽着领子，脱下自己黑色的短袖，随手放在书桌上。

Charles凑近，轻轻舔过面前的腹肌，没有很深的线条，就是很舒服的，很有触感的肌肉。抬起头，一脸恶作剧的表情，解开Erik牛仔裤上的扣子，然后直接连着内裤一起拉下来，握住了他的阴茎。

“喔，我可没看出来你有这么急。”Erik伸手撑在身后的桌子上。

说话间，Charles已经把他含了进去。

吞吐几下，开始舔头部的那一圈，舌尖触碰这层皮肤，轻轻地吻着，然后又一个响亮的吻，让Erik不禁伸出手摸上他的脸颊。Charles开始舔过整个柱身，然后再一次慢慢地把他含进嘴里，脸颊因此收缩，出出进进的水声也越来越明显。Erik开始把手摸上Charles的后背，肩膀，胸前。Charles开始加快速度让嘴里的东西进出。Erik的手抚向他的脑后，随着节奏把这颗毛茸茸的脑袋按向自己两腿之间。

Charles抬起头，用手撸动着，眼睛带着一开始不适应吞下这么大物体的水光，在他要低头的一瞬间，Erik捧起他的脸，交换了两个带着水声的吻。Charles低下头，用手握着这个终于感觉他硬了的东西，再次含了进去，一下一下地吞，Erik扶住他的头，跟着他的动作一前一后，腰也不自觉地向前向后。Erik按住了Charles的头而Charles保持着张嘴的的姿势，Erik开始猛地挺动腰身，操进身下的湿热的口腔。Charles的喉咙被顶到，发出一种想要呕吐的声音，向后仰头，拉出几根晶亮的丝。Erik低下头吻他，舔过下巴上沾着的口水，把他拉起来。

Erik脱下Charles的裤子，隔着内裤摸他，“现在你又不急了？”胸膛贴胸膛，嘴唇相碰，舌头再次纠缠在一起，而下面用自己的顶着他的，双手抓着弹性挺翘的屁股，让Charles发出几声的轻哼。

Erik手臂一用力，手托着他的屁股把Charles抬了起来。Charles双手抱紧Erik的脖子，嘴上动作也没停。

Erik转了一圈，把Charles放在桌子上，两手撑住桌面，一边亲吻一边让Charles躺下，背上的肌肉因为用力而收缩着。

Charles躺在放了一堆书本的书桌上，放开挂在Erik脖子上的手臂，Erik把他的腿抬上来，让他躺在书桌上。Charles一转头，就看到了Scott和Alex认真看书的脸，虽然这是环境的一部分，为了应付周围的人还是会看到的，可是还是觉得很怪。Charles正准备坐起来转到另外一边，就感觉下身一凉，然后Erik就已经把自己的老二握在手里了。

Erik撸了几下把他含进嘴里，Charles还是躺了回去。Erik嘴上不停，手上也不闲，因为在桌子侧面，左手开始揉捏Charles的乳头，让他忍不住发出轻轻的哼声，支起一条腿。

Erik爬上桌子的边沿，跪在上面。Charles抱住Erik的两条大腿，看着脑袋上这个又粗又长的物体在兴奋地晃着。Erik趴下来，让Charles能够吞进自己，然后握住身下人的阴茎，也含进嘴里。

Erik跪在桌上，不断地挺动自己的胯部，把自己挺起来的柱体送入身下的湿热的喉咙。Charles抱紧他的腿，让整个长度直直地捅进喉咙，嘴唇碰到了底部深色的褶皱。

“天呐，你真的，好深啊。”Erik感受到自己在下面进入的深度，不禁停下来称赞一下。Erik撸了几下Charles的，然后送出一个响亮的吻，撑起手臂，因为不断的吞吐，Charles脸都憋红了，口水被拉出来滴在下巴上。

扶着自己的阴茎送入下面的嘴里，“Oh,fuck.”Erik仰起头，感受着下面的深度。Charles搂住他的腰，感受着紧绷的肌肉。

Erik俯下身，掰开他的一条腿，Charles自动把另一条往外伸了伸，两条腿都支起来，以便后穴暴露出来。Erik把手指含进嘴里转了转，然后把沾满唾液的手指伸进了前面的洞里。一边鼓捣着这个洞口，一边吞吐着眼前的柱体。身下的人含着他的柱体不断呜咽着，腿却向两边分得更开。“You make me crazy......”Erik舔过底部的球体，埋在耻毛见含混不清地说着。

Erik从Charles身上起来，转过身亲吻他，再次交换嘴里的液体。然后轻轻翻过Charles的身体，对方笑了笑趴了过去。

Erik退到后面，抬起Charles的胯，Charles跪在桌上，靠手臂撑起上半身。Erik慢慢抚过Charles的大腿，让对方不禁软了腰，然后使劲掰开两瓣屁股，凑近，舌头在入口周围打几个圈，然后缓慢地往里伸。Charles因为身后的动作闭起眼睛，扬起了头，手臂使劲支撑着，臀部不不断被分的跟开，他的腰也深深地凹陷下去。Erik掰着屁股的手移动上去，抚摸着那个凹陷，一边舔湿Charles的后面。Erik从囊部开始网上舔，在洞口伸缩着舌头。

“你已经在用的你的舌头操我了。呃啊。”

“这还远远不够。”Erik含糊不清地说了句，紧紧抓着臀部紧实的肉，让舌头在这个小洞里抽插，口水声越来越响，前面人的呻吟也越来越频繁，用手开始抚慰自己的器官。

后面啧啧的水声不断，Charles甚至感受到湿湿的口水从后面流出来，然后又被捅进去。偏过头，就看到了Alex的一头金发，正和自己兄长说笑的Scott，哦，旁边又走过几个人，是谁呢，好像是jean吧，那头火红的长发，小姑娘笑着向这张桌上的人打招呼。而他，感觉到自己的两个睾丸被轮番含进嘴里，从阴囊到肛门到尾椎，从湿热的触感到舌头离开的凉丝丝的感觉，让他认不清眼前走过的人。

Erik摸到了一个水杯，还有水，很惊讶这杯水居然还健在，不过，马上就有用了，Erik拿起来倒在Charles腰部的凹陷，然后舔着后面，告诉他，“不要让水留下来哦，否则一会儿要等的时间就会更长。”

“天呐，”Charles腰上凉凉的，后面又酥又痒的，哪有不动的道理。而且，Erik还在不断地掐他的屁股，甚至轻轻地咬着，让他忍不住想要颤抖。他把屁股抬得更高，水顺着脊柱流到背上，Charles又赶紧直起身来，然而因为Erik抓着左边的肉，让他微微一侧身，把水流了下来，Charles赶紧向右边偏，然而后面的舌头又开始操自己，让他完全不受控制，水流的更多了。Erik稳住他的腰，让他慢慢抬起身来，水顺着尾椎留下来，Erik全部接在嘴里。

滑滑的触感仿佛还没消失，Erik揽住他的腰，直起上身，掰过他的脸，把嘴里的液体送进他的口中。已经变得有些温热的混合液体顺着下颌流到脖子，流到胸膛，又变得冰冰凉凉，但，和向碰触的火热下身来比，根本不算什么。

Erik又让Charles轻轻地躺下，摸着两条腿，抓着他们又上又下，然后松开他们，爬向Charles，一只手臂放在桌面上，压低身体，近距离看着面前的蓝眼睛，亲吻他。同时，把手伸下去，握着自己的柱体，轻轻抽打Charles的穴口，然后，嘴唇在他的耳边吐气，“Do you want it?”

Charles摸着旁边散落的几本书，脸已经通红，“yes...yes...”

Erik两只手撑在Charles的头左右两边，吻住发出颤音的嘴，做出前后挺身的动作，任由他的粗长物体在Charles的边缘磨蹭着，张开嘴问他：“你说什么？想让我进去吗？说大点声，反正脑内世界他们听不到。怎么，你害怕你真的说出来？”

Charles抱紧Erik的后背，感受着脸上的气息，身下的热度，没有一个地方得到满足，只能发出忍耐的哼声。

脖子上痒痒的，Erik在追问他的回答，Charles发出声音：“是的，是的，进来，让你的老二进入我的身体。”

Erik笑了，吐了几口口水在手上，润滑自己的工具。Charles抚慰着自己的。Erik坐起来，抓着Charles的两条腿拉向两边，自己的腿贴着他的屁股，看着胯下挺立的柱体，从下面的小洞一点点进入。

Erik压下Charles的一条腿，把另一条架在自己肩膀上，然后抓着Charles的肩膀让自己变换着角度一下一下地深入，寻找着敏感点。

当Charles发出那声销魂的声音时，Erik明白了就是这里。不过这样速度不够快，Erik让自己完全压上去，速度越来越快，顶着那个点，肉体拍打的声音不断地响着，Charles叫声也越来越不受控制。周围的书乱七八糟地落到地上，Charles死死地抓着桌沿，还是止不住让自己不断地向后移动。

一波运动之后，两人来一个深吻，Erik撑起身子，“换个地方。”

的确，再不离开这张桌子，自己就要掉下去了。

 

Charles拿着手里的书又翻过一页，抬起头看着周围。

 

然而没想到Erik在玻璃墙面前停了下来。看着走廊上不时走过的人，没来得及反对，Erik就站在他身后，手放上腹部，胸前，转过他的头，亲吻他，一步步让他靠近透明的玻璃。

Charles一只手按住凉凉的玻璃，另一只抚摸着身后人的脸颊，嘴里的舌头和对方的缠绕在一起。Erik把手向下，放上Charles的胯，移向自己，“换一种惩罚方式怎么样~”轻轻按着Charles的背，让他不得不后退两步，塌下自己的腰，两只手按在玻璃上。看着刚刚留下的手印渐渐变淡，大脑就被放空了，因为后面一下被填满了。

Erik抓着他的屁股，快速顶弄着身前的人，发出吃力的哼声，头发都在轻轻地抖动。Charles一步步往前就要贴上面前冰凉的玻璃，他甚至想到了滚烫身体接触到冰块的画面，引得他一阵颤抖。Erik亲吻他的脖颈，Charles转过头和他呻吟着接吻。

 

Raven走了过来，旁边还有微笑着的Hank，他手里拿着一些纸张，和Raven笑着讨论些什么。Raven清脆的笑声仿佛跳进了自己的耳朵，又好像没有，他只是看到她的笑脸在闪烁。然后Raven一转身，靠在了他们面前的玻璃上。

Charles真是自叹倒霉，听到身后的人一声轻笑。没来得及有所表示，就被身后再次涌上来的快感淹没，只能发出一声呻吟。

Erik紧紧贴着前面的身体，腿绷得很紧，不断冲击着那个点。使得Charles一只手徒劳地抓住旁边的细细的，两块玻璃的连接处的木框，手在光滑的玻璃上发出吱吱的声音，脸贴在玻璃墙上，甚至能感觉到墙外面Raven的体温。

快到了，感觉就快要到了。Erik帮他撸动着前面，他快要射出来了。

 

Raven一下子起来了，帮Hank拿了几张纸到了别的地方。Hank其实早就看到了里面坐着的Charles，只不过看他好像没有看到自己，一直没有打招呼，而自己正好要找Charles讨论些什么内容，所以走了进来，和几个人打招呼。

“Charles，hi！你一直在看什么呢？Raven刚刚帮我送东西了，一会儿再过来。我来找你讨论这个。”Hank走到Charles对面，扬了扬手里的几张纸。

“哦哦嗯嗯好的，没问题。”Charles回过神来，满口答应。

“你还好吧，怎么出这么多汗。”Scott转过来问Charles，刚刚好像并不是这样，图书馆也不算很热。

“哦，有点热，看到Hank的研究，有点紧张。”

Scott笑了，“好吧。倒是这个人，睡得一副死过去的样子。”说完还拍了一把Erik，然而Erik并没有动。

Charles一副无奈的表情，拿过Hank的纸张，开始听Hank的说明。

 

“我的天，哦，我的脑子，已经不够用了，天呐。”Charles费劲地说着，穿插着气音，感觉自己腿上的肌肉全部都在颤抖。

Erik在他肩膀上吻了一下，“别啊，你可是最强大的大脑。马上，马上就可以释放了。”向前更猛烈地顶弄着，让Charles发出一声声尖叫，Erik手上动作也达到顶峰，Erik把头顶在Charles的肩膀上，Charles听到从肩膀上传来的喘息声，随着Erik手上的动作射了出来，白色粘稠的精液喷在透明的玻璃上，慢慢向下流动，Erik不断地撸动Charles的器官，让他呻吟着喷射出更多，终于只剩下少量顺着他的手指滑下。而Erik此时猛地射进Charles体内，慢慢抽出来，再射出来，顶进去，发出咕叽咕叽的水声，盛不下的白色液体从后面流出来。

Erik终于完全抽离Charles的身体，摸着他的大腿，坐倒在冰凉的地面上，双手撑着身体，喘着气，抬头看到自己的精液从Charles那个现在被撑大了的小洞里流出来，滴在地上，流到大腿上，两边的屁股还有着深浅不一的红色印字。而Charles只是记得后面很满，很多，侧过身来，靠着玻璃滑下来，还蹭过了自己刚刚射出来的液体。

Erik抬起手，看了看，走过去在Charles面前蹲下来。伸出手摸摸Charles的嘴唇，对方把手指含了进去，转过头，一双水汽蒙蒙的眼睛。Erik拿出手指，用自己的嘴代替。

“Sweet.”

 

“喂，喂，Charles，你怎么了，脸都要贴到纸上了。”Hank担心地问。

“哦哦，啊？没事。”Charles一脸迷茫。

旁边的Erik拿掉脸上的书，坐了起来，看了看Charles明显很红的脸，“他一定是听不懂你讲的，别担心，Hank，我觉得凭你的高智商，一定可以解决这个问题的。Charles一定看书看困了，想睡觉想疯了。”

“没错，Hank，我真的很困了，抱歉不能帮你解决问题了。”说着Charles站起来，和大家草草告别，走了出去。

Erik站起来伸了个懒腰，“我在这儿睡得好累，回去睡床了。”

几个人看着Erik潇洒离开的背影，不约而同地问：“他们怎么了？”

“谁知道呢？”Scott耸耸肩，“夏天都热疯了吧。”

 

The End.

 

 


End file.
